Soaring Feather God King
In the seven Heavens of the saint race, the truth was that there were three True Divinities. Soaring Feather God King was the only woman amongst them and her whereabouts were always a mystery. Amongst the saint race’s three True Divinities, she was the most low-key and mysterious one. She had gone into seclusion long ago and many peak Empyreans didn’t even know that there was such a True Divinity amongst the saints. Soaring Feather is known for her mastery in the aspects of the soul and is widely known to be a dual cultivator of astral and soul essence. Furthermore, she is an expert born from both a God Beast and a Saint race member, making her a half-God Beast. She is Fairy Blue Lotus' master and is also the divine sect master of Soaring Feather God Mountain. Description Soaring Feather was described as a peerless beauty that could put the moon and the stars to shame with her matchless charm. Soaring Feather is usually seen to wear white and seven-colored feather robes, a layer of light gauzy cloth, and a veil over her face. Underneath the veil is a goddess of beauty. Her ephemeral presence is more like an eternal celestial maiden that stood above the surging waves, as ethereal and elegant as flowing dust. She is a prodigy in the Soul Arts as a Saint Race expert while dual cultivating both astral and soul essence. Synopsis In the past, when the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign was recruiting troops he had taken an interest in Soaring Feather’s peerless talent and had opened up a number of extremely generous conditions with the ultimate objective for her to break into the True Divinity realm. Soaring Feather would have had to leave her sect and enter the Good Fortune Saint Palace, becoming a direct disciple of the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign. However, this offer had been refused by Soaring Feather and she ultimately relied upon her own strength to break into the True Divinity realm. Although the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign wasn’t able to recruit Soaring Feather, he still gave her a helping hand. After all, Soaring Feather’s sect had been far too weak compared to the Good Fortune Saint Palace. Such a sect was unable to support a talent like Soaring Feather in becoming a True Divinity. This was the reason Soaring Feather owed the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign a favor. When the great calamity of humanity arrived, the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign had fought the primal god race. Lin Ming and the primal god race had joined forces, and with the aid of the Asura Decrees they had wounded him. Due to the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign’s fear of the Soul Emperor he had no choice but to retreat deep into the void while his wounds mended. The Good Fortune Saint Sovereign had requested Soaring Feather to come forwards and hunt down Lin Ming. The reason the proud Soaring Feather with her identity as a True Divinity would chase down and kill a Holy Lord realm junior was because of this favor. Lin Ming had only been a Holy Lord with strength not worth mentioning. Soaring Feather had been a God King and she had even planted a True Divinity mark in his body, chasing him through several great worlds to hunt him down. But in the end, she had failed. She analyzed this matter later and came to the possible conclusion that it was the Soul Emperor who had deceived her, but no matter what, it was a great blow to her confidence. Techniques Feather Conversion Art * Soaring Feather God King's self-created cultivation method. * Feather Conversion Art focuses on the mind, illusions, and divine sense attacks. The Feather Conversion Art details many attack methods, and in this it actually reached the peak. Divine Feather Force Field * An illusion-based force field * This divine feather force field could easily cover an area of several hundred thousand miles and even a million miles. God Beast Body Transformation * Transform into a Seven Colored Divine Luan through bloodline relations. Spears of Divine Feathers * Multi-colored spears formed from Floating Feather's feathers. * Each feather, after infusing energy with it, has the same quality of a True God heavenly treasure. * Divine feathers became spears, each spear glimmering with cold light. Tens of thousands of spear lights blazed out, splitting open the endless skies! * This was Soaring Feather’s attack created from shedding her divine feathers, and also her all-out move. Unless she was in a life-or-death crisis she wouldn’t use such a move. Quotes * (To Lin Ming, a desperate escape) “It seems you are worried?” The woman’s tone held a hint of curiosity. “Are you worried about the lives of your companions? I’m quite surprised… your own life is in a precarious state and yet you still have the mind to worry about others. You left the spirit ship on your own initiative, is it because you want to sacrifice yourself to guarantee that your companions will live on? “It is difficult for me to understand why you made this decision, but I still admire your courage in making such a choice at this time. In order to show my respect, I will tell you my name – I am called Soaring Feather.”Chapter 1928 – Soaring Feather God King * (Soaring Feather coldly said) “It doesn’t matter if you answer or not, I know that he is here. It seems he lacks fear!”Chapter 2054 – God Kings Withdraw * (To Astral Vault) “It’s just that the current situation is different from before. You should also understand what is occurring. This war between the saints and humanity is not to help the saint race further expand their territory, and if I must be blunt, this great war between races is not fought for the saints, but for that person and his desire to realize his ambitions. The only reasons that we participated in this war were because we do not wish to offend him and because the conditions he put out were indeed tempting." * (To Blue Lotus) “In the past when I first broke into the Empyrean realm, I was able to contend with a peak Empyrean for the first ten moves. And within the spiritas, the legendary peerless genius Sheng Mei was said to be able to defeat a peak Empyrean at the early Empyrean realm. Afterwards, she was even able to defeat several peak Empyreans. I had thought this was the limit of possibility, but when compared to Lin Ming the difference is far too great. “In the fables, in the ancient era 10 billion years ago, the 33 Heavens were filled with life and the martial arts civilization of our universe was incomparably glorious. There were innumerable Empyreans and Holy Lands rose up from all around, and even True Divinities weren’t uncommon characters. But, I fear that even in that era it would have been hard to find someone capable of standing side-by-side with Lin Ming. I just don’t know how those two existences from the past would compare…”Chapter 2067 – Revere the Strong * (To Darkmoon, contemplating on their chances of winning the race war) “I am not sure…” Soaring Feather shook her head. “In the past he was only at the Holy Lord realm and not even the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign was able to kill him. Now, he has grown up and has gained the capital to preserve his own life. Not to mention chasing him down, just with his strength alone as long as he finds a place to hide and lays down a concealing array formation then no one will be able to find him….as for the future of the saints and just how far Lin Ming will be able to grow, all of that will depend on a single word…’destiny’…” Relationships Good Fortune Saint Sovereign Her relationship with the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign wasn’t good at all, and in the past when he suffered she even celebrated it. This was also the reason why Soaring Feather’s response had been so cold when he asked her to take action in the past. However, Soaring Feather owed the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign a favor. And, no matter how it was said, the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign had shown graciousness to her in the past. In addition to them being from the same race, they would inevitably in most cases become allies. Astral Vault God King As the oldest of the divine three, Astral Vault is respected by Soaring Feather as a person from the older generation and as a fellow competitor against the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign's reign. Fairy Blue Lotus Qi Lian is Soaring Feather's sole direct disciple. She is particularly fond of her to the point that her treatment is more like how a mother would treat their beloved daughter. Soaring Feather was even willing to impart her an incarnation of herself, which takes up a lot of one's cultivation, in order to give her protection. Lin Ming In the past, it was Soaring Feather God King that chased down Lin Ming and forced him into a dead end road with no path to take. Finally, he was forced to escape into the Asura Road, and as a result he was tricked by Sheng Mei. Although it was already resolved, it should have still left an indelible taste in Lin Ming's mouth. Trivia * Youngest out of the three True Divinities among the saints. * At early Empyrean, she had challenged a peak Empyrean and having clashed a dozen times. * After the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign, she was the great commander of the entire saint race. References Category:Characters Category:Saint Race Category:Female Category:33 Heavens Category:Monster Race Category:True Divinity Category:Saint Convocation Heaven Category:Race Leader